


Surprise, surprise Mika

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Skam France-works [6]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: Mika finds out about Lucas when he forgot his phone.





	Surprise, surprise Mika

**Author's Note:**

> This is when they finally get together btw  
> Please leave any other suggestions or tell me how to improve.  
> Hope you like it!

Mercredi 11:23

Lucas and Eliott are all giggly thinking about what they just did. It’s 11:23 and the boys decided to skip school to be with each other. Lucas is opening the door to the flat and tells Eliott to be quiet when they enter. 

“Lisa is sleeping and I don’t wanna wake her.” Lucas said.  
“Are you sure no one else is here?”  
“Yup. Manon’s at school and Mika has a long shift.”

The boys make their way to the living room and drop off there bags. They started kissing and sat on the couch. 

“Can we go to your room?”  
“Well, this is my room, remember? I sleep on the couch now.”  
“Sorry about that by the way. Let’s go to Manon’s room then. At least there’s privacy.” Eliott said.  
“Fine. Just, don’t make a mess.”

Elliot tugged Lucas to manon’s room and shut the door, but didn’t lock it. Finally. The boys started kissing with passion and soon enough, found themselves on the bed. 

“Wait, Manon will know we were here, on the bed.”  
“So what do you want to do?”  
“Surprise me. You’re the creative one, anyways.”

The boys giggled, kissed on the bed for a few more minutes, then got up.

*****

Mika was upset. He had forgotten his phone at the flat. He had to go all the way back and get it. He opened the door to the flat. 

This cannot be happening to me. This is so dumb. How could I have forgotten it. I’m literally on it all the time, Mika thought.

He made his way inside and went to where he left his phone, the living room. He goes over there and sees two backpacks. He knows that one is without a doubt, Lucas’. He thought he probably brought a friend over and skipped school.  
He wasn’t going to question him about it until he heard a strange sound, as if something fell, and the noise came from manon’s room.  
He thought they threw something to the floor, but that’s not what it was at all.  
Mika didn’t know it was Eliott, swiping books of the cluttered desk so Lucas could sit on it.  
Mika decided to go to manon’s room, so he could see what they were doing, to see if he was overreacting.  
He opened the door slowly, and couldn’t believe his eyes. Lucas sitting on a desk, kissing a guy. Mika was in shock. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“Kitten?”  
“Mika?” Lucas gasped. “What’re you doing here?”  
“Grabbing my phone, what’re you doing here?”  
“He’s making out with his boyfriend, duh.” Eliott jokes. “I’m Eliott by the way.”  
“Mika. Kitten, when did you change teams? This is a sight I thought I’d never see.”  
“Can you just get out?” Lucas asked.  
“Please? We were in the middle of something, as I’m sure you could tell.” Eliott says nicely.  
“I’ll leave you to it. But don’t think we won’t talk about this later.” Mika closes the door and hears giggling.  
Oh, young loves, he thought to himself, and left the flat with a grin.


End file.
